Love Is A Battlefield
by whispering nothing
Summary: Everyone knows Brooke and Lucas used to date. But, no one knows why they broke up, or that they now liked to play games with each other.
1. Make Me Shut Up

_Just so you know, this chapter is very mature, hence the M rating. So, if you don't like that, don't read it. This story is AU, and set during college. Constructive criticism is very welcomed. There's nothing really I feel like I have to tell you that won't be explained as the story progresses, but if you have questions feel free to ask. _

_I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. _

_**Okay, I know you guys are disappointed this isn't a new chapter, but I made a decision about the story, and I changed the tense. I decided present tense would work better for me...Anyway, sorry about that!**_

"Didn't Lucas and Brooke used to date?" Anna turns to Haley and asks.

"Yeah, for two years or more," Haley nods, wondering why Anna is asking about their past. She is, after all, Lucas' new girlfriend.

"Was their break-up really that bad?"

Haley sighs not knowing how to explain it to her. She looks across the ballroom to where Brooke is dancing with Felix, Anna's brother, and Brooke's new boyfriend. To her it seems like so long ago the two were together, but maybe that is just because of the turmoil all of the closest friends of Brooke and Lucas had to go through.

"You know, Anna, I'm not really sure. Nobody really knows what went wrong with those two. Neither has really talked about it since it happened. They just went from the perfect couple to loathing each other."

"Oh," Anna rests her hands in her lap, while searching around the room for Lucas. "Do you think maybe it's because they're still in love?"

Haley shrugs and follows the raven haired girl's gaze. It's on Lucas, who is glaring at Brooke while she dances.

Lucas hates these basketball banquets. There is no real reason for him to be there; except for _her:_ the brunette that is pressing her luscious body against that of her boyfriend's. She drives him crazy. The way her hips sway from side to side tantalizing him. She is dancing for him; to get the exact reaction out of him that he is having. He hates her for making him feel this way, because right now all he can think about is pressing her up against the wall and making her scream his name.

"She looks good tonight, doesn't she?" Lucas breaks his gaze and turns towards his brother, who is standing next to him, holding a drink.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugs, as if he hasn't been staring at her. "If dressing like a whore looks good."

"Lucas," Nathan says, sternly, "I know you don't like her, but she's still our friend and I really don't think you should talk about her like that."

"Whatever," Lucas takes a drink out of the glass he is holding. "Where's Haley? I'm not used to seeing you without her attached at your hip."

"She's with your _girlfriend_." Lucas turns around and catches sight of Anna sitting next to Haley. Anna waves and gives him a big smile, while Haley just looks pointedly towards him.

"I think Haley wants you to rescue her," Lucas chuckles.

"She wants to be saved from _your_ girlfriend, you go."

Lucas mumbles something under his breath into his drink, finishes it off, and then goes to Anna for a dance. He leads her to the dance floor, where she wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head against his shoulder. His hands find her hips and he starts to sway back and forth to the slow music that's playing.

He scans the room, and his eyes lock with Brooke's. It's then he decides it's his turn to tease Brooke. He bends his head down, and nuzzles his face into Anna's neck, which surprises her, because Lucas is never loving towards her. His hands snake around her waist, and rests only slightly above her butt. Lucas looks up to find Brooke glaring at him. She turns her and Felix around, so that now Lucas has a clear view of _her_ backside. Her movements became more sensual, but in a discreet way, so only Lucas knows what she is doing. The blond rolls his eyes, and turns Anna so he is no longer facing in her direction; he isn't going to give Brooke the satisfaction of making him feel this way anymore.

As the song fades away, Lucas pulls himself out of Anna's stifling grip. He adjusts his tie a little, and then leads her back to their table. Unfortunately for him, and for most of his friends, Brooke and Felix are also seated at the table. Most of the time, their friends make a point to separate the two, but tonight wasn't their choice. Brooke and Felix are rubbing noses as Lucas walks up with Anna, so he clears his throat loudly, and pulls out his chair to sit down. Anna stands, dejectedly, then takes the seat next to him. She thought for a moment Lucas would be a gentleman and pull the chair out for her.

"I guess it's time to eat," Haley raises her eyebrows, hoping her two best friends would remain civil throughout the rest of the night.

"Guess so, tutor girl," Brooke winks, which Lucas rolls his eyes at.

"You know, Haley hasn't been a tutor since high school," Lucas points out.

"I don't mind," Haley says pleasantly, while giving Lucas the 'evil eye'. Brooke shoots daggers at Lucas, and then returns her attention to Felix.

The group starts up a mindless conversation, that before, Lucas may have enjoyed, but now only finds severely irritating. He keeps stealing glances over at Brooke, who, he has to admit, looks sexy as hell, as always. And that always seems to piss him off; that she could be so goddamn sexy and not even have to try. She plays with one of her ears as she speaks, and steals a glance at Lucas. She notices his eyes are on her, so she runs that same finger down along her neck, to her cleavage, stopping where her dress V's in the front. Lucas narrows his eyes, and then turns away.

There's a broad smile on Brooke's face, when out of the corner of her eye she sees Lucas' head turn away from her. She loves teasing him. It pisses him off so much, and she loves it. Haley is talking candidly about something that Brooke is only half paying attention to. She doesn't want to make it obvious that she is more concerned with what Lucas is doing.

"You are too funny," Brooke laughs as Haley ends her story. "Felix, why don't you go get us all a round of drinks?" Felix frowns, not wanting to be the servant for the night, but stands up anyway. He turns to everyone to get their drink orders, but when he gets to Lucas, Brooke stops him. "Uh, honey?" Felix turns back towards her. "When I say _everyone_ that doesn't include _him_."

"Oh, right," Felix chuckles, while Lucas fumes.

"Felix," Anna scolds. Her eyes bulge out at him, urging him to ask Lucas what he wants. Felix just smirks, and leaves the table. Anna turns apologeticaly towards Lucas, and then stands up to chase after her brother.

Haley and Nathan sit back, ready to listen to the inevitable fight. They know better to get in the way when it came to Brooke and Lucas' outbursts.

"Do you really think you're going to hurt me by not letting your boyfriend buy me a drink?" Lucas sneers.

"Oh, no, not at all," Brooke smiles towards him, which pisses him off even more. "I, actually, could care less how you feel or what you think," she shrugs. She turns towards Haley and winks. Haley and Nathan both shake their heads.

"Is that true?" Lucas says suspiciously, putting his finger under his chin. "Funny you weren't saying that-"

"Shutup, Lucas," Brooke hisses through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to make me shutup?"

Nathan and Haley stand up to leave, annoyed by the childish banter the two were now resorting to. Brooke gives them an apologetic smile as they leave.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Brooke. How are you going to make me shutup? Maybe we should go into the bathroom and you can show me instead."

"Lucas, stop it. Not here."

"Why not? There's no one around. They'll just think we got too pissed off at each other and had to leave for a minute."

Brooke watches as his smirk appears on his face. The smirk that drives her crazy with lust. His piercing blue eyes are dancing wildly with anticipation, and he cocks an eyebrow. She wants to jump across the table and attack his mouth with hers, just to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

"Ugh!" Brooke huffs, and storms away from the table. Lucas' grin widens as he watches her go.

"Where'd Brooke go?" Felix asks, coming back with the drinks.

"I don't know," Lucas lies, "guess she was pissed off about something." After Anna returns, Lucas excuses himself to the bathroom. "It might be awhile," he rubs his stomach. Anna rolls her eyes, and waves him off.

It doesn't take long for Lucas to find Brooke. She stands in the doorway of an empty closet, one of her legs bent and resting against the doorframe. Lucas looks around to make sure no one is looking, and then heads for her. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you going to make me shut-" Brooke's mouth clamps over his, eagerly.It shocks Lucas, but he immediately returns the kiss, just as hungry for her as she is for him.

His hand roams up the side of her body, finally finding her breast. He squeezes it hard, gaining a sharp gasp from Brooke. She pulls her head back to look at him, and then dives back in, biting his bottom lip before pressing her lips against his again. Her hands grazedhis chest, liking the feel of his toned muscles beneath them. She finds his tie and loosens it before starting to unbutton his shirt. After his dress shirt is completely undone, Brooke pulls back from Lucas. She backs away, her eyebrows cock, seductively. She hoists herself onto the counter behind her, and spreads her legs slightly, knowing Lucas has a view of the pantiless place between her legs. He groans, wanting so bad to shove himself in there right that instant. She pulls him back to her by his neck tie, and he hungrily covers her lips with his. He presses his covered erection into her center, wanting her to know how much she is turning him on.

Brooke can feel how hard he is through his dress pants, and it only makes her more eager. She pulls his shirt down his arms, and then breaks away long enough to pull his under shirt over his head. Her fingers fumble with the button on his pants, since she can't see what she is doing with her mouth attached to his. Lucas pulls back so she can concentrate on getting his pants undone. He wants to feel her touch him so much that the ache in his pants is becoming unbearable. She finally gets the zipper down, and pulls his pants low enough so that his manhood is on full display.

"Touch it, Brooke," he demands, while he watches her ogle him. She does as commanded, and reaches out and touches the tip, lightly letting her finger tips graze it. He lets out guttural noise from the pleasure she was giving him. Deciding she has too much clothing on, Lucas tears down the straps of her dress, exposing her ample breasts. Brooke hears a ripping noise as he pulls her straps down, and her fingers immediately leave Lucas to inspect the damage done to the dress.

"Damn-it," Lucas reaches between her legs and put his fingers on her center, interrupting her before she can throw a fit about her dress, "Lucas!" She intends the last part of her sentence to be more pissed, but with Lucas' actions, she is overtaken with pleasure.

His fingers rub against her pleasure spot, and Brooke can't help but arch her back and let out a loud moan. His mouth finds her neck, and he starts sucking and blowing on it, giving her more pleasure than she can handle.

"Fuck, Lucas," she moans.

"You like that?" He teases, putting two of his fingers inside her.

"Fuck, yes!"

He trails kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, and finally sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. With his free hand, he kneads the other breast, while sucking and nibbling on the other. Brooke's hips start to rock back and forth, matching the movement of Lucas' fingers. Every once in awhile, Lucas lets his thumb touch her clit, giving Brooke shocks of enjoyment. Lucas knows she was about to cum. She is panting and groaning his name faster and louder, and her hips are bucking harder and harder against his hand. Just as she is about to hit her climax, Lucas pulls his fingers out of her and stops all movements.

"Lucas," she pants, clearly disappointed. "What the fuck?"

"Do you actually think I'm going to let you get off without me getting anything? Besides, you're going to have to work a little harder to get what you want."

She glares at him, still panting from the near orgasm. Her center aches, but she knows she isn't going to get to finish unless she does something for him. She hops down from the counter, and pushes him back against the wall. Lucas watches her, thoroughly enjoying himself, since he finds it to be a very big turn on when she is so rough. Her breasts are still hanging out, and as she walks, bounc enough for Lucas to enjoy. She stops halfway there, and brings her finger up to her neck, and trails it down along her breasts, over her flat stomach, to just above where the dress is still covering. Her other hand finds its way up to her hip, and she slides all of her fingers inside the dress and pulls it down her legs, so she is now fully naked.

Lucas drools over the sight in front of him. Brooke's naked body would give any playboy bunny a run for their money. It curves in all the right places, and is toned just the way Lucas likes a girl's body to be.

"What do you want me to do, Lucas?" Brooke sticks her index fingertip into her mouth, and wraps her lips around it, giving Lucas the most innocent look she can muster.

"I want you to-"

"It wasn't an actual question, Lucas." Brooke clamps her hand over his mouth to shut him up. Her naked body presses against his, and his manhood finds pleasure in the pressure she is using against him. He tries to put his hands on her hips, but she pushes them away. She waves her finger at him, like he is being naughty. She leans forward and presses her mouth against his, and dips her tongue into his mouth. When he starts to get into it, she pulls away and starts sucking along his chin, and then neck. It isn't long before her mouth is at his waist, and she is on her knees, ready to take in his manhood.

"Brooke," Lucas moans, as he squeezes his eyes shut and leans his head back.

In one swift motion, Brooke takes all of him into her mouth. He sharply sucks in air, as she starts bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. She'dsalways been good at giving blow jobs. He is sure there is no one else who can give him as much pleasure as she does. It is so good, that in only a matter of a couple minutes, he is already about to have his orgasm. As much pleasure as he finds exploding into her mouth, he is still eager to enter her. He pulls her off his manhood, and stands her up. She smirks at him, knowing he'd almost lost it already.

"I want to be inside you," he says, hoarsely. She raises her eyebrows, and then yelps as he picks her up. After getting over the initial shock, Brooke instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He turns so her back is against the wall, and then enters her with force. Brooke's head flies back with a yelp of pleasure pleasure and pain. He is so big, and is filling all of her. He presses in and out of her furiously, his face planted in her neck. Brooke's arms are wrap tightly around his neck, trying to pull him closer to her. She can feel herself getting closer, and with one more thrust, Brooke's body is overtaken by an earth-shattering orgasm.

"Lucas!" She screams, not being able to hold it back. Her scream pulls Lucas over with her, and as he does, he clamps down on her neck, trying to hold back the screams threatening to leave his own mouth. Their movements slow, as they both shutter with pleasure. As the feeling subsides, Lucas sets Brooke back on her feet, and backs away to catch his breath. After a moment, he bends down to pick up his clothes and put them back on. This is routine for them. They meet, fuck, and go on their way.

"Thanks so much for ruining my dress, asshole," Brooke grumbles as she picks the dress up from the floor. "How am I supposed to go back out there with a ripped dress?"

"I don't know, and that's really not my problem."

"Ugh," Brooke huffs, while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Just go back out there naked, you practically were anyway."

"That didn't stop _you_ from staring at me."

"Yeah, well, I guess dressing like a whore does look good, doesn't it?"

Brooke glares at him, slips her dress back on, and then leaves the closet to find a bathroom to fix herself up in. Lucas beams with pride as he finishes dressing. There is nothing like getting off, and then getting to Brooke Davis. He feels an enormous wave of triumphant wash over him as he exits the closet to go back to his friends.

"Took you long enough," Nathan shoots at him as he returns.

"I had to shit," he shrugs, not caring how vulgar it is.

"Lucas, that was disgusting," Haley fakes throwing up, "see, I almost puked in my mouth." Lucas rolls his eyes, and laughs.

"Your dinner is cold," Anna tells him as he sits down.

"That's okay," he smiles. "I plan on going to Taco Bell after this anyway." Usually, Lucas eats a ton after sex, but he knows this meal couldn't suffice, and he can't get mad at the reason why his food was cold.

"I'm sorry, guys," Brooke hastily takes her seat. "I got pissed off earlier," she shoots an evil look towards Lucas, "so I took a walk to blow off some steam. And as I was walking, my dress got snagged, and ripped at the sleeves. So, I've spent all this time in the bathroom trying to fix it, even though you can't really tell."

"What'd you snag it on?" Felix asks.

"Yeah, Brooke, what _did_ you snag it on?" Lucas asks, amused.

"Some kind of hook," she speaks through gritted teeth, glaring at Lucas. "You know how clumsy I can be," she laughs it off.

"Funny, I've never known you as clumsy," Lucas shakes his head.

"Anyway!" Haley interrupts before there would be another blow out. "you missed most of the dinner, now you have to eat cold food. And the rest of us are done, and planning on going to the bar. So hurry up so we can get out of this lame thing."

Lucas declines the invitation to go to the bar, not wanting to spend more time with Brooke than he has to. What they have between them is just pure lust. There are no more feelings left between them, but when he thought of how much pleasure she gives him, he can't give her up. And he hates her for it. The two haven't been friendly with each other since their break-up, and he intends on keeping it that way, as long as he can still fuck her. It's like they play games with each other, trying to see how bad they can piss the other off, and then go have sex to blow off the steam. It's messed up, but it works for them.

Lucas parks on the curb as he waits for Anna to get out of his car. She lingers a moment, he guesses she is waiting for a goodnight kiss, or some sort of indication that maybe he wants to come up to her dorm or her to go back to his. He doesn't give her one though. He just stares blankly ahead of him, waiting for her to get out.

"Um, bye, Lucas," she meekly speaks before exiting the car. He doesn't wait to make sure she gets in alright, just speesd off, heading for the nearest Taco Bell. One thing he learned from Brooke Davis, is that treating girls like gold gets you no where.


	2. She Doesn't Want The Old Lucas

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I appreciate each and every one of them! Lucas point of view of the break-up is included in this chapter...so you should be excited about that. However, Brooke's side probably won't be revealed for awhile. Read and Review!**

"Nathan, it kind of worries me how much Brooke has changed since her and Lucas broke up," Haley sighs, as she watches her best friend obsessively clean.

"What do you mean, babe?" Nathan turns towards his girlfriend.

"She just hasn't been right. She's like, obsessive and controlling. This morning she freaked out on me because I was in the bathroom when it was _her_ time to be in there. It's like her whole day is set into time increments."

"They were together for a long time, Hales. It'll be awhile before she's back to herself."

"Do you think it's just because they're still trying to get over each other?"

"I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can take them fighting constantly. And Lucas has been an ass since it happened."

Nathan reaches over and cradles Haley's cheek in his hand. Haley leans her head into his palm, and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Haley," Brooke screams, breaking the heart-felt moment between the lovers, "where the hell is my bottle of cleaner?"

"We need to get out of here, Nathan," Haley stands, grabbing Nathan's hand and leading him out of the door before Brooke can break into one of her fits.

Brooke stomps her foot when she sees that Haley has left. She rifles through the cupboard, trying to find the spray bottle that contains a mixture of bleach and water. A knock on the door interrupts her rummaging. She doesn't like visitors while she is cleaning, and it pisses her off even more now that Haley's left.

"Yeah?" She swings the door open, revealing Felix. "Oh, hey."

"Oh, hey is all I get?" Felix brings Brooke into his arms and places a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I would think your boyfriend would deserve a better greeting than that."

"I'm kind of busy right now," Brooke shrugs him off. "This place is a mess, and I can't stand it."

"You're place is the cleanest place I know. A surgery could be performing in here it's so disinfected. Now, come on, we're going out."

"I don't really want to go out, Felix. I told you, I'm cleaning."

"Brooke," Felix grabs her arm as she starts to walk away, "I said we're going out. Now, go and get dressed and I'll be out here waiting for you." Brooke stares up at him, pissed he's practically demanding she does what he says.

"And I said I don't want to, Felix. Go out without me." She tries to free her arm from his grasp, but he's too strong. It starts to hurt, and she's sure there's going to be a bruise.

"Go and get dressed Brooke," he hisses, "I said we're going out." He pushes her arm away. She stares at him, a daring look in her face.

"I'm not getting dressed, and I'm not going." Felix's hand is slapping her face before she can even register what he was doing. There's a swift cracking sound, and then pain radiating from her cheek. She grabs her cheek, feeling the hotness of the skin.

"Go!" He points to her bedroom.

Brooke was used to this from Felix. It wasn't the first time he'd hit her, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Most of the time, she pressed his buttons just to see how far she could go before he would get physical. Lately, he had a short temper.

Brooke wonders what her friends would think if they knew she let Felix hit her, and even felt most of the time she deserved it. Mainly, she wondered what Lucas would say. Not because she'd want him to save her, but because he'd think she deserved it too. Lucas was nothing like Felix when they were together. He was the complete opposite, and almost perfect for her. That was probably the happiest time of Brooke's life, but she'd screwed it up. Now, Lucas is nothing like his former self, and that was her fault.

"Fucking asshole," she mutters under her breath as she walks away from Felix to get ready to go out.

"I heart that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas lets out an irritated sigh as Anna goes on and on about something Lucas didn't care to pay attention to. She looked good today, dressed in a black cocktail dress, with her hair up and minor amounts of make-up on. Her legs, which Lucas seems to have not noticed before, look especially long and lean. But, what he pays attention to the most is her lips. They're very full, almost too full, but he likes them this way. He's not sure what attracted him to Anna, she isn't exactly his type.

"So, anyway, Felix is like freaking out on me and saying I have to go out to the bar with them tonight, so, I thought maybe that's what we could do," she looks hopeful as she stares at him.

He's not sure why he's so inclined to agree. He never likes to hang out with her, and usually only does when he has to make an appearance for the basketball team, or to make Brooke jealous. But, tonight she looks more vulnerable, and hopeful, that he's ever seen her, and it tugs at something in his chest. Something he's forgotten he even has. A conscience. He's gotten so used to blowing people off and not giving damn, that everything else was forgotten. Nobody got past Lucas Scott's walls.

"Yeah, I guess we could," he shrugs, not wanting to appear too emotionally involved. "But, I don't want to be out too late," he adds, just so it seems like he's going under _his_ terms and not _hers_.

"That's fine," she lights up, almost jumping off the bed. "Thank-you so much, Lucas."

He almost feels bad he thanks him for going out with her. _Almost_. If it wasn't for Brooke Davis, _he would feel bad_. Unfortunately, he's suffered the wrath of Brooke Davis, and came out the other end a completely changed person. Someone he doesn't even recognize anymore. He shrugs it off. That was another life; _a different him_. He doesn't need to dwell on that anymore, because he will never let himself be that vulnerable to one person ever again.

"But, um, you do know that Brooke is going to be there with Felix?"

Lucas' heart starts to race. He wants to shout that he's not going then, but he's already told her he would. Plus, if Brooke is going to be there, then maybe he can get laid at least out of the deal. He suppresses the anger he feels, and gives Anna a fake smile.

"That's fine."

"You're so awesome, Lucas," she gushes, and presses her lips against his cheek. "Now, get up and get ready. We're supposed to be there in thirty minutes!"

Lucas always wonders why Anna is still with him. She deserves much better. She's probably hoping that she'll be enough to change him into a sweeter person. Or, it could just be that he looks so damn good, he's not sure. It's definitely not because he's great in bed; the two haven't gone that far, yet. Not for lack of trying on her part, though. Lucas just never seems to be in the mood when she tries.

After fixing his hair, and throwing on a button down shirt, the two head out to meet Felix and Brooke. It's not until they're on their way that Lucas decides it's a horrible idea for them to be meeting up with Broke and Felix. He's never gotten along with Felix, and him and Brooke in the same room was always a disaster.

"Hey Felix," Anna greets her brother. There's a smug smile on his face as his arm is wrapped around Brooke's waist.

"'Bout time you showed up," Felix throws back at her. "I was beginning to think you guys punked out."

"No, I told you we would be here."

Brooke is holding a fake smile on her face, something that has come easy for her to do. Lucas has noticed this, but relates it to the fact that she's changed so much from the girl he once loved. His blue eyes meets her hazel eyes, and there's a spark in each of them. They can feel it, but neither would ever admit it.

"Hello, Lucas," Felix turns towards the blond. "I'm glad you came out tonight." He's being sarcastic, and Lucas wants to punch him in the face for it.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss tonight for the world," he expresses the same sarcasm.

"Who wants a drink?" Anna questions, trying to break the tension. They all tell her what she wants, and she heads off to get them, dragging Felix along with her. Lucas is sure she only took him with to scold him and tell him to play nice tonight. It's funny to him that she would never do that to him.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this," Brooke speaks, bitterly

"I can't believe you're wearing so much clothing. That's unusual for you, Brooke, isn't it?" Lucas spits back.

"Fuck off."

"So, is this how it begins tonight?" He takes a step closer to her. "I mean, we both know we're just going to end up in a back room somewhere, or maybe the back alley, fucking each others brains out. Maybe we should just get it over with now."

Brooke takes a step closer to him, so close that their lips are practically touching. "Oh, no, Lucas Scott, you're going to have to work for it tonight." Her breath his hot against his lips, and he just wants to bend her over the bar in front of everyone. If not to just have his way with her, but just to show everyone who she really was.

"What makes you think you're worth working for?"

"You know you've never had anybody as good as me. And I know that Anna doesn't give you what you like. Not like I do."

"That comes from experience, doesn't it, Brooke?"

He's referring to her past. The time before she was with Lucas. It was a hurtful remark, and he knows how to use it against her. She was promiscuous before Lucas tamed her. While, on the other hand, Brooke was the only girl Lucas has ever ben with.

Before Brooke can respond, Felix and Anna are back with their drinks. The two pull away from each other abruptly, but the closeness of them doesn't go unnoticed by the siblings.

"Everything alright, baby?" It's sickening to Brooke that Felix tries to be so sweet in front of everyone, and that he calls her baby. She's not his baby.

"Just fine," she gives him her fake smile. She's not sure he even notices that it's fake, or if he's ever even seen her real smile.

"Yeah, Brooke was just telling me how small your di-"

"Lucas, let's dance," Anna cuts him off before he can cause a fight.

Lucas leaves with Anna, a smirk on his face.

"I hate that guy. I don't know what my sister sees in him."

Brooke wants to say that she agrees. If Anna had gotten the Lucas she did, she wouldn't agree with him. But, this Lucas was a total ass. He did hurtful things on purpose, and only cared about himself. He was even different towards Nathan and Haley, who only tolerated it because they loved him so much, and kept hoping for the real Lucas to return. Brooke feels guilty about the person Lucas has become, but it only makes it easier for her.

"He used to be totally different," Brooke speaks, without realizing her words. She's not supposed to be defending that ass.

"What?" Felix asks, taken aback.

"I mean, in high school. He wasn't such an asshole. He wasn't an asshole at all."

"Oh, you mean when _you_ were with him?" He sounds angry as he speaks, and it only fuels her anger.

"Yeah, I mean when _I_ was with him. You know we dated, Felix, I don't know why you're getting so pissed off right now."

"Just shut up, Brooke."

And she does. She doesn't know why she does, but she does. The old Brooke Davis would never tolerate that from _anyone_, let alone her boyfriend. But, ever since _it_ happened, she's felt that she deserves it.

Anna returns a little bit later, alone. Brooke wants to ask where Lucas is, but she doesn't want them to know she wants to know. Instead, she keeps her mouth shut as the two engage in meaningless conversation. She's never had a problem with Anna, and she almost hates Lucas for treating her the way he does. But, who was she to speak up against it? She allows Felix to hit her and verbally abuse her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas sits at the bar, not wanting to deal with Brooke or Felix, or even Anna. He orders a couple shots, hoping to gain a little buzz, so the night wouldn't be a complete waste. After throwing back the shots, his body starts to feel a little lighter, and his mood lightens as well. There's a hot blond on the other side of the bar that keeps eyeing him, so he decides to play along and send her interested glances as well, even though he isn't interested. There was no harm in having a little fun.

"You better not be thinking about cheating on my sister," Felix nudges him from behind.

"Funny, I didn't think you were my mom."

"Why don't you do us both a favor, and just break up with her."

"And break her heart? I would never do such a thing," his words are dripping with sarcasm.

"You're an asshole, Lucas. And she'll see that soon enough and leave you. Just like Brooke saw it in you," Lucas turns towards him, anger evident in his eyes. "Oh, you didn't think Brooke talks about you to me? Well, she has. And she's told me all about how you were a horrible boyfriend, and sucked in bed. So, if I see you around my girlfriend again, or if you hurt my little sister, you will regret it."

Lucas laughs and shakes his head while taking a drink of his beer. "You see, that's kind of funny to me that Brooke would say I was horrible in bed. If that was true, why is she still coming back to me for sex? Felix, I'm not the one that's bad in bed, you are. If you weren't, she wouldn't be begging for me to fuck her brains out every night."

There's a flash of anger in Felix's eyes. He wants to punch Lucas; his fists are clenching so tight his knuckles are white.

"I'm sorry, Felix, but it's true. She's a whore, and she's a whore who will always be begging for my dick, because _I am that good_."

The last line is enough to send Felix over the edge, and he swings at Lucas' head. Lucas is a little buzzed, so he's not quick enough to duck completely out of the way of the swinging fist, but he ducks enough so it just grazes the top of his head. Felix's swing is so full of force, and since it doesn't hit anything hard enough, it pulls him around and he falls to the ground. Lucas stands up and starts laughing while clapping, instead of swinging back. It's not worth getting kicked out of a bar for.

"Wow, if you're as good in bed as you are at fighting, no wonder why she keeps coming back to me," he bends over so Felix can hear him. He keeps laughing as he steps over him and walks away.

He notices Anna is talking to some girl, probably a friend, and feels relieved he doesn't have to spend time with her. Instead, he heads for the bathroom. On his way, he is stopped by the blond that was checking him out at the bar.

"How is your night going?" She questions. Lame.

"That depends," he smirks.

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're going to hit on me."

"I was planning on it," she smiles, seductively.

"That's funny," he wraps an arm around her and turns her around. "You see that girl over there?" He points towards Anna, and the blonde nods. "That's my girlfriend, and you see that girl over there?" He points towards Brooke, and the girl nods, a little defeated this time. "That's the girl I'm fucking. Now, on a scale of 1-10, how would you rate yourself compared to them? Because the way I see it, they're pretty damn hot. Do you see her ass?"

The girl pulls herself out from under Lucas' arm, and gives him a disgusted look, "you're an asshole."

"Thanks," he smirks and walks away.

After he relieves himself in the bathroom, he finds Brooke waiting in the line for the girl's bathroom. The blonde from earlier is standing right behind her, so Lucas goes up to Brooke. She scowls at him, and turns so she can only see him out of the corner of her eye. Lucas lifts his hand and tucks a strand of Brooke's hair behind her ear.

"How much harder do I have to work?" He leans in to whisper into her ear. After the words have left his mouth, he sucks the bottom of her ear into his mouth, which gives Brooke goosebumps.

"Not tonight, Lucas," she tries to brush him off, but her body seems to be aching for him.

"I know you want me, Brooke," Lucas presses his lips against her neck, and lightly sucks on it. He turns his head slightly, so the blonde can see him, and he winks at her. The girl scoffs, and folds her arms tightly against her chest, while turning her head away.

"Lucas," Brooke half whines, half moans, "I really have to go to the bathroom."

His hands find their way to her waist, and he tugs at the hem of her shirt. His slips his fingers under the shirt, so his bare hands are gliding against her flat stomach. All the while, he is blowing and sucking on her neck, making Brooke sweat.

"I want you, Brooke," he moans, bring his mouth back up to her ear. He turns her and presses her against the wall. Now he's staring into her eyes. His blue eyes full of lust, and that smirk Brooke can't resist dancing on his lips. Brooke leans forward and hungrily presses her lips against his. She bites and sucks on his bottom lip before swooping her tongue into his mouth. They're melded together at the mouth, both lustfully wanting each other, until Brooke pulls away, abruptly. She's out of breath, and her chest his heaving against Lucas'.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she sputters out. "Plus, Anna and Felix are going to see us."

"Who cares," Lucas shrugs, going back in for more, but Brooke stops him.

"Not here, Lucas."

"Okay, fine," he shrugs again. He walks away, leaving the hot and bothered Brooke behind.

He leaves the bar without telling anyone. It's not a long walk home, but the night air feels good against his reddened cheeks. Nathan and Haley are sitting on the couch watching a movie when he arrives.

"I thought you guys were staying at her house tonight?" Lucas questions.

"We ended up here," Nathan shrugs. "Why? It's not like you ever have Anna over here."

"Just wondering. What are you watching?"

"A scary movie," Haley says, half disgusted. "I hate these stupid movies, and Nathan knows it."

"What?" Nathan gives both Lucas and Haley an innocent look, and when Haley's not looking he mouths to Lucas 'She's really grabby when she's scared,' and shrugs his eyebrows afterwards. Lucas laughs at this, causing Haley to give him a glare.

"How was your night?" Haley asks.

"It sucked," he frowns. "Although, I did get a little buzzed, so I guess not a total waste. Oh, and I got to watch Felix make an ass out of himself."

"Why do hate him so much?"

"He's an asshole."

"How would you even know? All you know about him is that he's dating Brooke." Haley has to agree that Felix is an asshole, but that wasn't the point she was trying to make.

"I can just tell."

"Lucas, what happened between you and Brooke?"

Lucas is caught off-guard but Haley's question, but for some reason, whether it be from the alcohol, or the fact that he's ready to talk about it, he decides to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There's tension in the air that's so thick it could be cut with a knife as Lucas enters Brooke's bedroom. She's curled up on her bed, in a fetal position, her face pressed into her knees. He wants to go to her, and rub her back, and tell her that everything is going to be okay, but the way she's been acing lately, makes him afraid. Two weeks ago, he would have done it without question, but she'd been so short tempered lately, he's not sure if he's got the right to do it. _

_"Brooke," he speaks, hoping she won't be startled and start wailing on him like she did the last time. She only sniffles in response. "Brooke, will you please talk to me? I don't know what's going on with you, and it's scaring me." _

_"Go away, Lucas," her voice is muffled by her knees. _

_"I'm not going to go until you tell me what has been going on. Brooke, I love you. And I don't want to lose you. What happened? Two weeks ago we were happy, planning our lives, and now you won't talk to me. You yell at me for no reason. You've been acting like a bitch." _

_She sits up, angrily. "I've been a _bitch_?" She yells. "Fuck you, Lucas Scott! You have no idea!" _

_"No, I don't have any idea! Please tell me!" He pleads. "I need to hear you tell me you love me! It's been two weeks since you've even said that to me! I need _you_, Brooke Davis." He goes and sits on the bed next to her. _

_His eyes are tearing up, and he's fighting like hell to keep them at bay. But, he's losing the battle and a few strays fall over. Brooke is pained by this, and her tears soon follow his. It kills her that she has to do this, but there's just no other way. She doesn't deserve his love anymore, not after what has happened. _

_"I don't love you," she chokes out, more tears spilling over her face. _

_"What?" Lucas sobs, unable to contain it. "Yes, yes, you do, Brooke. Don't lie. Don't shut me out, please. Please, just don't do this." _

_"No," she sobs, "I-I don't. Just leave me alone." _

_"I can't leave you alone, I love you. I need you, Brooke. We're going to college together in the fall, and after college, we're getting married." _

_"It's never going to happen, Lucas. You should have known that when we first got together. You knew what kind of a girl I was then, you should have just left me alone." She's crying uncontrollably now. _

_"You're lying, Brooke. If it was true, you wouldn't be crying this bad," he reaches his hand out to wipe away some of her tears, but she pushes his hand away. _

_"Don't touch me!" She yells. He brings his hand back, like it's just been cut off. _

_"Brooke, what is the matter? We can talk about this." He doesn't want it to be over. He's not ready for it to be over. He wants to spend the rest of his life with his girl. There is no one else for him, she is it. _

_"Lucas, I'm not the kind of girl that falls in love and gets married!" She shouts. "You knew I was a whore when I met you!" _

_"You weren't a whore, Brooke. What are you talking about?" _

_"I told you I didn't love you! Now please, just GET OUT!" _

_Lucas is shaken by her sudden burst. He doesn't want to believe it, he can't believe it. He tries to touch her again, but she backs away. He's hurt beyond repair now. He stares at her, trying to figure out if she's telling the truth, and he's not able to see a hint of a lie on her face. She really didn't love him anymore. He gets off the bed, and walks away, but stops in the doorway. _

_"I will always love you, Brooke," he whispers and then exits. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I just left, and now things are the way they are," Lucas takes a breath after explaining their break-up.

"She just quit loving you?"

"That's what she says. It doesn't matter anymore, though. I'm over her. In fact, I really hate her. I just fuck her, and hate her."

"What?!" Nathan and Haley both burst. Lucas' blushes a little at his little slip-up.

"I fucking hate her," he corrects, hoping they buy it.

"That's not what you said," Nathan shakes his head. "You really are screwing her still, aren't you? That's just so messed up."

"What? No, I'm not." Lucas shakes his head, knowing he should be more pissed about the turn this conversation has taken, but he's not. He figures it's the alcohol.

"You totally are," Haley scoffs. "That's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting," Lucas defends, "It's actually really good." He laughs a little giddily, and then hiccups.

"He's drunk," Haley shakes her head. "Oh well, good thing. The sober Lucas is an asshole. You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"What? No. I hate her, I told you that, already. I just treat her how she wants to be treated."

"And how's that?"

"Like a whore."

"Okay, Nathan, you really need to take him to bed before I punch him," Haley stands up, getting ready to leave the room. "I love you, Lucas, but this new person you've become sucks. Why can't you go back to being the old Lucas?"

"She didn't want the old Lucas," he sighs and hiccups again. Haley softens with his last expression. He's changed because Brooke didn't want the old him, so now he's an asshole, so she'll want him again. "So the new Lucas treats her like shit, and doesn't get hurt by her," he adds. "I need some more alcohol."

"No, no more alcohol for you. It's time for bed."

"I'm a big boy," Lucas stands up, and puffs his chest out. He stands, and his head starts to spin. "Okay, time for bed."


	3. If Only For A Moment We Could Forget

**So, thanks again for the reviews...I really cherish them. I was kind of influenced by Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love for this chapter...so that's kind of why it's so angsty and stuff. But, I think you'll like it...hopefully, anyway. Read and review and enjoy!**

"What's up with your brother, man?" Felix turns to Nathan and asks. "Last night he told me Brooke still sleeps with him. I almost kicked his ass, but I didn't want to make him look like an idiot at the bar."

Nathan snickers, knowing Lucas could take Felix with one arm tied behind his back. He doesn't actually like him, only tolerates him for Brooke's sake. "Lucas, is just Lucas," he shrugs. He doesn't reveal the information he learned from Lucas the previous night. He wants to talk to Brooke about it, before he really believes it.

"You don't think he still wants Brooke, do you?" Nathan almost laughs, but sees that Felix is actually serious.

"Why? Are you worried?"

"No," Felix scoffs, "but, if he does, you should tell him he'd regret it if he tried anything with my girl."

"What are you going to do if he does?" Nathan questions, defending his brother. Sure, he tolerates Felix for Brooke, but he won't tolerate him if he starts talking shit about his brother.

Felix straightens up and smirks at Nathan. "Come on, Nathan, what would you expect me to do? Sit back and let him hit on my girlfriend? He may be your brother, but _you_ wouldn't get away with it either."

"Yeah, he is my brother," Nathan nods, "and even if he does do something stupid, I'll be there to defend him." He says it more like a threat than a statement. Felix glares at him, trying to intimidate him, but Nathan isn't one to be easily intimidated. He glares back at him, an amused smirk on his face.

Haley and Brooke return from the kitchen with popcorn and sodas. "Start the movie, Nathan," Haley orders, setting down the cans of pop she was holding.

Felix grabs Brooke around the waist and pulls her into his lap. She cringes a little as he plants his face into her neck, and trails kisses along her skin. It's something she used to love when Lucas did it, but now it just makes her skin crawl. She needs to get off his lap, and maybe even out of her dorm room.

"Shit," Brooke sat forward. Haley, Nathan, and Felix all look towards her. "I, um, forgot I had to uh, get something fro the library for a class," she makes up and darts from the dorm room before anyone can object.

The cool air hits her face, and suddenly she feels like she can breath again. The stars in the sky are shining bright, and the moon is full. She knew if se thought too hard about it, the full moon would freak her out, and she would have to head back home, so she keeps her head down, avoiding the sky. She instinctively wraps her arms around her chest to keep warm, since she forgot, in her rush to get out of the enclosed space, to bring a jacket with her. A happy couple passes her, and she fights the urge to smack both of them, and tell them both love was a joke.

She doesn't actually believe love is a joke. It's just easier to believe. Her whole life was filled with empty love. That is until she met Lucas, and she managed to screw that up. For awhile, he was her life, and she wouldn't have changed that for the world. The love she felt for him was so passionate, and real, and it was something she'd never experienced before, not even towards her parents. And, in true Brooke Davis fashion, she pushed him away.

She doesn't dwell on that anymore, though. She's come to terms with the fact that she is bound to live her life alone and miserable, or at least miserable. She finds a park bench, and sits down. The metal is cold, and the clothes she is wearing don't act as much of a barrier against it. The wind whips her hair into her face, and she doesn't make an attempt to move it. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds of the night, hoping it would drown out the thoughts in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_His are roaming furiously over her body. She wants to scream, but the threat he's already made against her, keeps her mouth shut. He's kissing her now. On her lips, down to her neck, and he keeps going down. His grip on her loosens, and she's ready to run. And, as she attempts to shake away from him, his grip tightens again, and he's back in her face, spitting words at her. She can't hear him, because all she can think about is getting away from him. She feels an explosion of pain across her face, and she opens her eyes long enough to see his hand raising into the air again. There's another smack across her face. He once again buries his face into her neck, kissing her, while his hand is roaming between her thighs. She's wearing jeans, and she's so thankful for that, because she can't feel his fingers pressing into her. But, she knew soon he would pull the jeans from her body, and she would be forced into something else. She struggles again, and he's once again hitting her. She yells, but no one will hear her. Hot tears are now streaming from her shut eyelids. She can't open them, because then she would be forced to look at him, and if she does, she'll lose the contents of her stomach. She squeezes her arms against her chest after he rips her top from her body. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lonely tear slips from Brooke's eye as she replays the memory. She's tried for so long to suppress the memory, but it just keeps coming back to haunt her. It's a nightmare that plays during the day and night. She stands, determined to get rid of it, and there's only one thing she can do that will keep her mind completely from the nightmare.

"What do you want?" Lucas asks when he sees Brooke standing at his door. She answers by pressing her lips against his, forcing him backwards into the dorm room. For a moment, Lucas relishes in the kiss, wanting to take full advantage of her. But, then it hits him that he's not supposed to give in to her. He's supposed to have the upper hand. "Brooke, stop," he pushes her back. She gives him a pointed look, and presses her mouth against his again. "Stop," he pushes with more force this time.

"What the fuck, Lucas?" She demands. "I want to have sex, so just drop your pants and let's do this."

"No," he shakes his head, stubbornly. "Since when do you just show up here out of the blue demanding sex? We don't play that way, and you know it."

"Okay, so what? We have rules?"

"Yeah, Brooke, maybe we do," he sighs, rubbing his temples. "This isn't some friends with benefits type of situation, because we're not friends."

"So, what exactly is it, Lucas?"

"Fucking, that's it. And you can't just barge into my place, expecting me to drop everything I'm doing to give you what you want."

Brooke can feel pressure in her eyes from the tears threatening her. She can't cry in front of him. No, that would show that there's still some kind of emotional connection between the two, and there aren't. Aren't supposed to be, at least.

"So, do we get into a fight then? Because I can start a fight with you, if that's what you need."

"Why don't you just go home to your boyfriend?"

"Lucas, tell me right now that you don't want to fuck."

"I don't want to fuck," he says it slowly, to emphasize the meaning. There's an agonizing scream in his head, and he knows his body is contradicting his words. But she had to know that she couldn't have him whenever she wanted, only when the hatred between them was evident.

She turns from his icy glare, and glances around the room, averting her eyes so he can't see the tears. "Are you drinking by yourself?"

"That's none of your business," he snips, suddenly feeling the urge to grab the bottle of vodka from the coffee table and hide it.

"You're an alcoholic?" She chortles. "Really, Lucas, drinking by yourself is so pathetic. Are you trying to numb the pain?" She says the last part in a fake caring voice.

"Fuck off, Brooke," he hisses.

"Oh, Lucas, this is too funny," she starts to laugh. "Poor little basketball star has to turn to the bottle because he can't handle all of the pressure. Really, Lucas, what is causing you to drink? Is it the stress from basketball pressures, mixed with your academic curriculum, or is it that Anna is driving you to drink?"

Rage fills Lucas. He wants to yell that he drinks alone to numb the pain. The pain that only she could cause. Instead, he presses his mouth against hers, if for anything, to shut her up. And for a moment, their mouths hungrily devour each other, until Lucas pulls back, deciding she didn't deserve his kisses. No, if she was going to act like a whore, he was going to treat her like one. There would be no foreplay tonight, just plain fucking.

He pushes her onto the card table, and pulls her pants down as she lies back. Brooke is caught by surprise, because usually it's him who initiates the foreplay, but tonight he was getting straight to the point. It's not long before he's pressing into her, a lot rougher than what she's used to from him. He's angry, and she can tell from his movements. They're hard and fast, and almost cause her pain. But, the force he's using only turns her on more, and it's not long before she's shuttering from multiple orgasms.

"Lucas!" She screams, breaking through Lucas' rage, and causing him to come back to reality. For a moment, he thinks he's hurting her, and almost stops. But he hears her groan again, and he knows she's in pure pleasure. Her chest is heaving from the orgasms, and he wishes he would have taken the time to at least take her shirt off, so he could see her perfect chest. His thrusts start to quicken as he feels his release coming closer, and Brooke wraps her legs around his waist. He bends forward, resting his hands on either side of her body, his head dropping into his chest. The severity of his movements are starting to take a toll on him, and he's becoming exhausted, but he's so close he doesn't want to stop.

Brooke grabs his face and pulls him forward so she can attach her lips to his. And, for a moment, he hesitates, but he has to kiss her. Because, no matter how many times he tells himself it's just fucking, it never really is just that. And her kisses are what he needs because he can feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak. She breaks away for a moment to catch her breath, and he buries his face into her neck. And when he hears Brooke moan his name, raspily, into his ear, he explodes into her, finally reaching his peak. After he finishes, he collapses onto her, his face still buried in her neck. And for a moment, he pretends he doesn't hate her, and that they're back in high school, still together. Because it was so much easier then.

Her arms are wrapped around his neck, and her legs are wrapped around his waist. And for a moment, she lets herself believe she deserves his love again, and that they could actually work. Because she feels so safe and secure with him in her arms, like if he was all she had, then that would be enough.

But then reality sets in, and he's pulling himself away from her, untangling her limbs from his body. He hands her pants to her, and then pulls his up and buttons them. She stands and pulls her pants back on, feeling more awkward around him than she ever has.

"I assume you know the way out," he speaks as he walks away from her.

Brooke stares at his retreating form, and the tears are threatening to fall again. She wants to yell that she needs him. That she needs him to save her. But, she can't, because she doesn't deserve that from him anymore. Not after _his_ hands have been all over her. She lets herself out, and gets all of the way out of the building, before she lets the tears slip from her eyes. She hastily wipes them away, scolding herself for letting her emotions get involved.

"Where the hell did you go, Brooke?" Haley demands the second she walks into the door.

"I told you," Brooke sighs, not looking her best friend in the eyes. "Where's Nathan?" She tries to change the subject.

"After you left, Felix got an attitude, so Nathan and him got into a fight. Nathan got so mad about it, he had to go for a walk. Now, tell me where you were."

"I said I had to get something from th-"

"The library," Haley finishes for her. "Yeah, right, Brooke. Now quit lying, and just tell me where you went."

"Why are you acting like such a bitch? I just had to get out for a minute."

"A minute?" Haley lets the bitch comment slide, knowing her best friend didn't actually mean it. "You've been gone for almost two hours."

"Haley, I'm really tired, and not in the mood to fight. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Are you sleeping with Lucas?"

Brooke's mouth drops to the floor. How could Haley even suspect that? Her and Lucas were never friendly towards each other, and they've never been, even remotely close to being caught.

"W-what?" She stammers.

"Lucas was drunk the other night, and let it slip," Haley reveals. "I think it's a bad idea if you are. Nothing good can come from it."

_You haven't slept with him,_ Brooke thinks. "Haley, come on, and you actually believed him? He was drunk and probably voicing some twisted fantasies of his. We can't even be in the same room, let alone being intimate in the same room."

"I've never known Lucas to lie, not even when he's drunk, Brooke," Haley sighs, rubbing her forehead. "You can tell me, you know. I'm your best friend, I'll understand."

"Haley, no," Brooke puts forth her best act. "I would tell you if something like that was going on, and I assure you, it's not." She feels horrible about lying to her best friend, but she couldn't know about her sleeping with Lucas. No one could know about it. If anyone knew, then they'd also know Brooke wasn't over him. Not to mention the beating she would probably get from Felix for it.

"Brooke, please don't lie to me," Haley pleads. "Ever since you two broke up, you've both been acting so different. And Nathan and I have let it go, because we love you guys so much, but it's hard sometimes. Lucas is an asshole, and you've got this weird OCD thing going on, and it's kind of scaring me."

"Haley, you have nothing to worry about," Brooke puts a soothing hand on Haley's shoulder. "I'm just trying to adjust to living the college life, and I'm freaking out a bit. It doesn't have anything to do with Lucas, okay?"

Haley nods her head, and Brooke is relieved.

"Brooke, will you please tell me what happened between you two? I know you've said you don't want to talk about it, but I just can't seem to understand what went so bad and so fast. You two were so passionate for each other."

"Haley, I'm not really in the mood for this tonight," Brooke sighs, while shaking her head. She doesn't want to relive that part of her life, not now or ever. "I'm really tired and I have to be up early for class. Can we continue this some other time?"

"Yeah, if you promise that you will continue it."

"I promise," she says, but behind her back her fingers are crossed. She leans in and gives her friend a hug, before going to her room and going to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas throws back another shot, the burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat. He cringes a little, and then takes another one. He's mad at himself for letting himself get comfortable in Brooke's arms after they'd had sex. He should have pulled away from her right away, because now all he's craving is the feel of her petite form against his. The smell of her hair in his nose as her head rests on his chest. The graze of her fingertips along his bare chest.

"Stop it, Lucas," he scolds himself, and throws back another shot. The drunken haze isn't coming fast enough, and so he keeps throwing them back. He knows when it finally hits, he'll be sorry. But for now, the thought of forgetting Brooke, even if only for a night, is good enough.

He doesn't know why he even allowed Brooke back into his life. His plans were to just move on, and forget all about her, but when they got to college, he remembered they planned all of their classes together. She was everywhere, and it started to grate on him so much, he wouldn't allow them to get along. The fighting was his way of trying to block her out, but it didn't work. Then one day the fighting escalated, and he knew he had been doomed since then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You are such an asshole, Lucas!" Brooke screams at him. He's glad the class had ended and the room was empty. Most of the time their fights were witnessed by most of the class. _

_"Yeah, and why do you think I am this way?" He shoots back at her. "Maybe if you weren't such a whore I wouldn't be an asshole!" _

_"Fuck you, Lucas Scott," she grits her teeth. "You really are Dan Scott's son, aren't you?" _

_Her comment sends him in such a rage, her face turns red, and he can't speak. He's never wanted to hit a girl in his life, and he never would, but she had just crossed the line. He loathed Dan Scott, and Brooke knew that more than anyone. _

_"Oh, what, did I strike a nerve with that one?" She teases him, cocking an eyebrow slightly. "Good, Lucas, because, you know what? You deserve it!" _

_"I deserve to be treated like shit by a whore?!" He finally screams back. "You're a bitch, Brooke. You're nothing more than the shit I stepped in on the way to class, and you'll never mean more than that to anyone. Your own parents even thought so." _

_Brooke slaps him across the face after his words leave his mouth. He doesn't mean them, but he has to get back at her. He glares back at her, the slap stinging on his cheek, but he doesn't touch it. No, he doesn't want her to know that it hurt him. Instead they both glare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. And before anymore words can come out, and before they can dart away from each other, they both crash into each other, attacking each other with their mouths. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It escalated from there, and soon Lucas had his way with her on top of a desk. It was exhilarating and dangerous, and fun, and he'd never been so turned on before in his life. They were so angry with each other, there were bruises and scratches the next day to prove it. And things have continued on like that ever since. But, he's always been able to keep emotions set aside from it, but tonight, afterwards, he let himself enjoy laying in her arms, and he couldn't do that. He had to stop, otherwise he was only going to get hurt again.


	4. Maybe It's Not So Bad

**Hey all! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I would do some individual thank-yous, but it's kind of late and I want to go to bed...and I really just want to get this posted! Please forgive me! I should have some next time...So, hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah...as you probably know...the past is in italics...And please forgive me, I wrote this kind of hastily. **

_"Lucas, do you think we'll always be together?" Brooke peers over at Lucas as he lays on his bed, reading a book. _

_"You know I do, baby," he smiles. His girlfriend is playing around on the internet on his MacBook, and he hopes she's not doing anything crazy with his screen name. "Why would you ask that?" _

_"I don't know," she shrugs. "I guess I just wanted to hear it again." _

_He sets down his book, and gestures for her to come to him. She closes the MacBook, and then slides into the bed, next to Lucas. She rests her head on his chest, as she weaves her fingers between his. With his free hand, Lucas starts to run his fingers through Brooke's hair, every once in awhile catching a whiff of the smell; chocolate and coconut. _

_"Do you think we'll always be this happy?" Brooke shoots him another question. _

_"I hope so," he sighs. "I can't see any reason for us to ever break-up, and I can't see us not being happy while we're together." _

_A big smile grows on Brooke's face. Deep in her heart, she already knew all of this, but it just felt so good to hear him say it. She's never felt like she deserved a love like Lucas, but every day he proves to her that she's worth it. _

_"I love you, Lucas," Brooke murmurs into his chest. For a second Lucas' chest quits rising, as his breathing stops. And Brooke looks up at him, wondering why he's stopped breathing. There's an enormous smile on his face. It's the first time Brooke has ever said those three words to him. _

_"I love you, baby," he starts to breath again. The tingles are still coursing through his veins as his girlfriend stares up at him. He reaches his hand down and pulls her face to his, and places a soft kiss against her lips. This moment will forever be embedded in his memory, because he'll never be able to forget the best feeling in the world. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas' eyes jerk open, and he's brought back to reality. It was only a dream, and for a moment, he's sad that it was only a dream; a distant memory. Because he can still remember exactly how good he felt that day, knowing he'd met the love of his life. And later that night, how they consummated their new found love. Sure, they'd been intimate before that, but it was never like it was that night. He'd learned that night what it was like to truly make love to someone; to be connected as one, not only physically, but emotionally. But then reality sets in and he realizes he's not supposed to feel sad about not having that emotional connection to her anymore. She's ripped his heart out before, and he'll never let that happen again.

His head starts to pound, and it's then he remembers how much alcohol he drank the night before. He silently scolds himself for letting Brooke Davis get to him, again. In his mind, she's just a whore who, for no reason except for her own pleasure, led him on and then ripped his heart from his chest. Last night he got too comfortable in her arms, and now he won't allow himself to have Brooke Davis anymore. He can't trust himself.

He pulls himself out of bed, and throws on some dirty jeans from the floor, and a wrinkled t-shirt. The great thing about college, for him at least, was that nobody really care what you wore, because most of them were just as dressed down as he was. He threw a baseball hat over his head, and heads off to class.

Brooke is looking as gorgeous as ever when he arrives to the classroom. He can think all of the worst thoughts about her, but her beauty could never be denied. She is easily the most beautiful human being he's ever seen, even better than those girls in the magazines. Her skin is absolutely flawless, and milky white and her chocolate locks are the perfect contrast to it. Her emerald green eyes could pierce through anyone's soul, even when they're at their dullest. Her high cheeks bones, along with the beauty mark and dimples came together to intensify the beauty. His eyes travel below her face, and falls onto her ample breasts. For a second, he starts to mentally undress her, knowing exactly what she looks like naked just from memory, but then he shakes his head, trying to forget. He can't have her anymore, because he can't trust himself.

Broke can feel Lucas' gaze on her the second he walked into the classroom. She doesn't even need to look up to know it was him, and she doesn't want to. After what happened between them the previous night, she almost feels ashamed in front of him. It was her who ended their relationship, and there she was, practically begging him to have sex with her. He takes a seat a couple down from her, and she's relieved she's made it on time so she wouldn't be forced to sit next to him.

"I'm gonna go sit by my brother," Nathan says, gathering up his stuff. Haley gives me a saddened expression, and Brooke feels bad. It's partly her fault the couple had to split their time between their best friends.

"Haley, you can go with if you want," she offers, trying to relieve some of the guilt. "I'm a big girl, I can sit by myself."

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Do you really want to witness world war three," she asks skeptically. Haley frowns in response. "I didn't think so. Now, go ahead, I'll be fine. It's not fair for you two to constantly be split up because of us. We're the ones who broke up, not you and Nate."

"No, it's okay," she shakes her head. "I think me and Nathan can handle two hours away from each other," she chortles. "Besides, someone needs to sit next to you to keep you from staring off into space during the lectures."

"They're so boring, Hales," Brooke whines. "I haven't changed that much from high school, you know."

"I know, that's why I need to stay close and keep you in line. One would have thought that being Lucas Scott's girlfriend would have taught you quite a lot about English."

"Please, there were much more funner things to do than English," Brooke rolls her eyes, and then clamps her hand over her mouth. "That was so inappropriate of me, I'm sorry."

"Since when do you care about being inappropriate," Haley sniggers. "I've probably heard every detail of your sex life with Lucas, and now you want to be modest about it? Why couldn't you have done that while you were together?"

Brooke's cheeks flush with embarrassment. She has always been pretty open with her best friend. "Well, I, guess because we're not together, and I haven't told you _everything_."

"Oh, God, if there's more than I already know, I really _don't_ want to know," she laughs. "I swear, I heard so much from you, I lost my virginity long before sleeping with Nathan."

"You used to get so embarrassed when I told you stories," Brooke giggles. "That's why I liked doing it so much, just to see your reaction. Remember that one time I told you about how we-"

"Brooke, please," Haley cuts her off, "I've already heard it once, I don't need to hear it again."

The instructor comes into the classroom, and Haley immediately turns her attention towards the front of the classroom. Brooke, by mistake, looks towards Lucas, who is looking back at her, and he quickly looks away. This action upsets Brooke, because usually there is a scowl shot at her before he looks away. That's just how they function.

Haley motions for her to pay attention, so she turns towards the front of the classroom, but she can't function. Because Lucas' action can only mean that he felt the same way about last night. And she needs for their relationship to go back to normal, otherwise she won't be able to function throughout the day. After some lecturing, the instructor tells them to get with partners, and work through a passage from the book and critically revise it. Haley and Brooke turn their desks so they're facing each other, and not unfortunately for Brooke, she is facing Lucas.

"This is so boring," Brooke whines, resting her head in her hand. "I'll just sit here while you do it, okay?"

"Brooke," Haley scolds, "you're going to help or I'm going to get Nathan as my partner, and you'll be stuck with Lucas."

"Haley James, you would never do that to me."

"Try me," Brooke raises an eyebrow, wondering if her best friend is daring her.

"Are you daring me?"

"Don't push me, Brooke," Haley grabs at her pen, ready to stand. She loves her best friend to death, but the two were both too stubborn for their own good. Brooke shuts her book, smirking at Haley. Haley smirks back, and shuts her book, pleasantly. Her smirk turns into a sarcastic smile, as she stands with her things, and heads over to the boys. Brooke is left behind, her mouth wide open. She watches for a moment while Haley talks to Lucas, and she can tell by Lucas' expressions he's putting up a good fight. Haley starts to point towards her and then her stern look appears, and when that happens, no one dares to fight against it. She sees Nathan's shoulders shrug as Lucas gives him a pointed look, and she has to laugh. Lucas slams his book shut, stands up, and walks towards Brooke. He's frowning the whole way, and it doesn't leave his face even after he's thrown his book onto Haley's old desk and slides into it.

"Let's just get this over with," Brooke speaks, quickly.

"Yeah, let's," Lucas says, bitterly. He opens his book up to the page and starts to read. Brooke does the same, and it takes her a little bit longer to get through it, than Lucas.

"Did you get it?" Lucas asks once she's done.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" She bites at him.

"Well," he shrugs.

Brooke narrows her eyebrows, and glares at him. Who was he to call her stupid? So, she does the only thing she knows that will get to him. She leans forward, showing off more of her cleavage, and his eyes immediately fall to the opening in her shirt.

"I may be dumb, but I know how to turn you on, right?" She says, her voice low.

"Wrong," he snarls, his eyes finally leaving her chest. "Now, would you quit so we can get this done."

She looks around the room to make sure no one is looking, and then slips the flip flop off her foot and runs it up and down Lucas' leg. "Why? You don't find me attractive anymore?"

"Brooke, just stop," he says flatly, jerking his leg away from her foot. "I actually take this class seriously. I don't want to just get by."

"Are you saying that I do?" She sticks the flat end of her pen into her mouth and starts to play with it between her teeth. "Come on, Lucas, maybe we can have another go on top of the desks. That was fun, wasn't it?"

"I have a girlfriend, I can't sleep with you anymore," he tears his eyes from the way she's playing with the pen, and stares down at the book. Only he can't comprehend what he's reading anymore, because the thought of what she can do with her mouth is clouding his thoughts.

"That's never stopped you before," she lets her voice fall lower than before, and it becomes raspier. He's always found the raspiness of her voice incredibly sexy.

Brooke can see that he's starting to get hot and bothered by her, and it only eggs her on more. She's long forgot the way he just looked away from her before, and now she just wants him to get so frustrated, he tears the clothes from her body. She's not even sure why she does this to him. Maybe it was her way of keeping him in her life, and keeping control over him.

Lucas tries to ignore her, and concentrate on his work, but it just keeps getting harder, literally. He's supposed to be forbidding himself from having her again, yet here he was, getting fully turned on by her. He was sure that if the classroom wasn't full of people, they would have already had their ways with each other and been on their ways. Instead, there he was, being tortured, by the expert in seduction.

He doesn't know why he lets her get to him. She doesn't mean anything to him anymore. No, now all she was an easy fuck, and a good thing. He figures that's why she can't get to him so fast. Because he's had her before, and he knows how good it is. Yeah, that was it. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Why did you tell Haley and Nathan about us?" Lucas was doing a good job at ignoring her, until she threw this at him.

"What?" He looks up, hoping she hadn't just asked him that.

"You hear me," she whispers. "Haley asked me about it."

"I was drunk," he shrugs. "Besides, who cares? It's not like we have feelings for each other. It's just sex."

"Yeah, whatever, Lucas," she rolls her eyes. "If you're going to be telling people about it, we can't keep doing it. I'm with Felix, you know."

Lucas is surprised by how quick she went from trying to seducing him, to scolding him. "How could I forget?" He rolls his eyes. "You picked a real winner with that one. You really are a slumming it kind of girl, aren't you?"

"You're with his sister," she points out.

"Anna's a good kid," he sticks up for his girlfriend.

"A good kid?" She snickers. "What are you? Her brother? Why are you with her, anyway? We all know you don't like her. In fact, it's pretty obvious by the way you treat her."

"How do you know how I treat her?" He spits back.

"I've seen you with her, Lucas. I'm not blind."

"Whatever. I don't care what you think, anyway."

"And I don't care what you think."

"Good, now can we just get this done."

They managed to get most of what they needed to done, but not without Brooke trying to seduce Lucas more, and by the end of class he was still ready to take her on top of the desk. Unfortunately for him, they had to shuffle out of class without releasing their tension. The rest of the day went by the same way, and by the time he made it to basketball practice, he was almost exhausted. And during basketball practice, things didn't get much better. Brooke was a cheerleader, and seeing her in the too short skirt, just fueled his desire for her even more. But the tension he felt within him, kept him on edge, and he had a better practice that day than he did most days.

"You're Lucas Scott, right?" He's stopped on his way out of the locker room. He turns towards the voice, and is ready to shoot some sarcastic comment back, but stops when he sees who's attached to the voice. She's blonde, with a curly mess bundled on top of her head. She's tall and slender, and has legs for days. She's beautiful. Not beautiful in the same way the Brooke was, but in an awkward kind of way. In fact, he thinks, compared to Brooke, she would be about a five, but there's something that attracts her to him.

"Yeah, I am," he nods his head.

"Hey, um, sorry to like, bother you coming out of the locker room, and all, but I'm the leader of..." And she starts to go on about some organization she runs and how she thinks it would be awesome if he would put his name behind it because then people would pay attention to it, and they do a lot of great things, like fight against animal testing.

"Um, yeah, okay," he shrugs.

"I'm Peyton, by the way," she sticks her hand out, and Lucas shakes it. "So, I'll just get some papers to you and stuff, and then we can go from there."

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

He's not even sure what he's agreeing to, but he would have said yes to her for about anything. And he knows he should be more guarded with his heart, but he didn't expect some type of long commitment with her, maybe just somebody he could get to know a little better. After all, he was still young, and Brooke didn't need to be the complete death of him.

"See you soon, then," she says, now a little shy.

"Okay, see you," he smiles, and then turns away. He can feel his cheeks burning, and he's mad that he was so awkward feeling around her. She was attractive, but not so much he should feel so shy around her. If he could handle Brooke Davis, then anyone else should be easy. But, then again, he was just as shy, if not more, when he first started hanging around Brooke.

When he gets home, Haley and Nathan are sitting together, and he thinks they're supposed to be studying, because they're books laying before them, but they're too busy snuggling to be studying. He says a quick 'hi' and then jumps into the shower, not really in the mood to be around the happy couple. After showering, he throws on some jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and his favorite hoody. It's got the logo for his uncle's body shop from back home. Brooke tried to steal it from him when they broke up, but it was the one thing he made sure he got back, because it was his favorite, and mainly because he knew how much she loved it.

He doesn't tell Haley and Nathan he's leaving, before he goes out the door and starts to walk around the vacant streets. He's not even sure why he's decided to take a walk; he was exhausted after all. But, he feels like he needs to clear his head a little, and it was the best way he knew how. He ends up in a random college bar, flashing the fake I.D. Brooke made for him back in high school. He sits at the bar, and orders a beer. It's not long before a girl comes and hits on him, but he ignores her. He's not in the mood to be chatted up by some random chic that just wants to hook up. And as he turns away from her, he sees those familiar chocolate locks bouncing. He starts to get a little agitated as he watches her flirt with some random guys, and then decides to turn back to the girl who was hitting on him.

"So, what's your name?" He asks.

"Rachel," she smirks. She's attractive, he thinks. She has red hair, and a killer smile. He could definitely do her.

"Lucas," he smirks back. "What brings you to this bar?"

"This is my favorite bar," she beams. "Especially now, since I've met you here."

"Come here often, then?" he questions, ignoring her last comment.

"Not too much," she shrugs. "So, what do you say? Up for a little strip pool?"

"Don't you think we might get kicked out for getting naked in a public place?"

"Good point," she laughs. "Okay, so we'll play for shots, then."

Lucas shrugs, and gets up to follow her to the pool table. He looks towards Brooke as he stands, and she's looking right at him. He shoots her a smirk, and then winks before turning his attention back to the redhead.

Brooke's insides turn when she sees Lucas following Rachel to the pool table. Rachel is on the cheerleading squad with her, and she was the type of girl to move rather fast. She knew if she was hanging out with Lucas, it was only to get him into bed. And she knew it wasn't her business who he slept with, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. He was, after all, her ex-boyfriend, so that kind of made him her property, right?

Instead of going over to them, and taking direct action, she starts to flirt harder with the guys surrounding her. She knows it'll bother Lucas, because she's done it to him before, and it provoked him enough to make a move. But with all of the flirting she's doing, she can't get him to even look at her.

Lucas knows Brooke is flirting with all the guys she can to get him riled up, but he won't let her get to him. He made a vow not to sleep with her anymore, and he was going to stick to it. Instead, he was paying all of his attention towards the attractive red head. So far, she was kicking his ass in pool, but he didn't mind. The drunker he got, the better she would be in bed. After the first game was over, he had a good buzz going, but it was no where near what Lucas considers drunk. So, she tempts him with another game, and he takes her up on it.

He can see Brooke out of the corner of his eye, and she's fuming. He smiles brightly, and shoots his first ball in, and Rachel brings her shot glass up to her mouth. They have to make two shots in for the other to have to take the full shot. He makes another shot in, and she's downing the alcohol. As he leans down to shoot in another ball, there's a small hand smacking him in the butt.

"Nice sweatshirt, broody," Brooke purrs into his ear. He flinches at the sound of his old nickname from her.

"Knew you'd like it," he smirks, and then shoots his ball and sinks it into the pocket.

Rachel looks pissed that Brooke has joined them, and he sees Brooke's smile widen when she notices this. He bends over again, and sinks another ball, and Rachel does another shot.

"You're much better than you used to be," Brooke runs a hand along the railing of the pool table as she walks in front of Rachel pushing her out of the way. "Maybe I can join?" She places two hands onto the green felt, and leans over so Lucas can se her cleavage. He shrugs, and then looks towards Rachel.

"It's only a two player game," she says flatly, "and there's already two playing."

"Fine, I got winner, then," Brooke smirks.

Lucas smirks to himself as he shoots another ball. He wasn't going to win, because it would be amusing to watch the two girls battle over him, and he wants to just sit back and enjoy it. How often is it a guy can claim two hot girls were fighting over who got him into bed? He is already fairly sure on who he is going to be in bed with that night, but it was still going to be fun. So, he decides to be pleasant towards Brooke, only for the night. Then, after that, he would prove to himself that he can still sleep with her, without getting those attached feelings.

The game ends, and he's feeling more drunk than before. But, he tries to sober up to watch the match between the girls. At the beginning, things were normal, but as it progressed, both girls became catty, both throwing snide remarks out at the other. It was like whoever won the game, won Lucas, and he couldn't have been more amused by it. He wants to suggest the two just take off all their clothes and start wresting on top of the pool table, but figures he'd just get slapped for that.

"I win," Brooke smirks as the last ball goes in. Rachel rolls her eyes, and takes her last shot.

"So, sexy," she sets down her glass and goes towards Lucas, "are you coming home with me tonight or not?"

He shrugs his shoulders, and grins in her face. "You didn't win the game," he points out.

"That's right, bitch, I did," Brooke shoves her way in front of Lucas. "He's coming home with me."

"Please, you have a boyfriend, why don't you go home with him?" Rachel shoves back.

"That's true," Lucas pipes in, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Why don't you go home with half the guys in this bar, like you have so many times," Brooke ignores Lucas' comment, and shoves her back. "He's _my_ boyfriend, not yours."

"Ex," Lucas speaks up.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Brooke corrects herself, "making him my property."

"Property?" Rachel laughs. "You gave him up when you broke up." She shoves Brooke again.

"He doesn't want to sleep with you anyway. He knows about all the STD's you have." Brooke shoves her.

Lucas watches on as the two keep throwing comments back and forth, and he can't help but grin from ear to ear. But, his amusement turns to panic when Rachel brings her fist back, and then pummels Brooke in the face. He stands up shocked, and watches Brooke, who is in shock herself. He gets ready for Brooke to attack her, but she takes so long to do it, he's caught off guard again, and she tackles Rachel to the floor. He immediately shoots off of her, and grabs her by the waist and pulls her away. He can see the bartender on the phone, so he quickly carries her out of the bar, kicking and screaming the whole way. When they're far enough away, he sets her on the ground.

"Damnit, Lucas, you should have let me kick her ass! That bitch sucker punched me!"

"Stop, Brooke, you know it's not worth it!"

"Yes it is! That bitch deserves it! And you! This is all your fault, you know! If you hadn't been flirting with that whore, this would have never happened!"

"My fault?!" He throws his hands into the air. "You didn't have to come over there and star being all jealous! You don't care who I sleep with, remember?"

"You were actually going to sleep with that whore? I used to think you had standards, Lucas, but now I can clearly see you don't!"

"What?! Standards? What the fuck, Brooke?! Now all of a sudden you care who I sleep with!"

"No! I don't! But if you sleep with some STD infested whore, I do care! I don't want to catch any diseases!"

"Oh, right, _you_ should be afraid to catch and STD from_ me_."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm not the one that sleeps around, Brooke!"

"I don't sleep around, Lucas! You know what?! I think you owe me a full list of all of the people you've slept with! If you are so willing to sleep with whores like her, who knows who've you been with?! I probably already have an STD!"

"You want a list, Brooke?! You want a fucking list?! YOU! There! That's my list! If you have an STD it's not from me!"

Brooke stops her fuming, and stands frozen in her spot. Did Lucas really just admit he's never been with anyone else? That can't be right, he's been with Anna for awhile now, and they've surely been together. But, he's so mad that he can't be lying.

"Lu-Lucas," she chokes out.

"Fuck off, Brooke," he sneers, and starts to walk away.

"Lucas!" She calls after him.

"You know what, Brooke?" He turns around to yell at her. "It really shouldn't matter to you who I sleep with, and frankly it kind of pisses me off that it does. Maybe this little hate sex thing we have going on isn't going to work out."

Brooke ignores his words as she goes to him. He's still standing in one spot, and not running away, so she figures that's a good thing. She's about to grab his neck and pull his face to hers, but before she can, he's lifting her off the ground and she's wrapping her legs around his waist. Their mouths are devouring each other, disobeying all of the things their heads are telling them.

Lucas pulls back to catch his breath, and catches a glimpse of Brooke's eyes. He turns away, not wanting to look into them, not yet. He has to prove to himself that he can be with her, and not get emotionally attached, not like the previous night. He's supposed to hate her, and as he's attacking her mouth and neck, leaving marks, that's what he keeps telling himself.

"We can't do this out in the open, like this," Brooke pulls way, and speaks breathlessly.

"Why?" He covers her mouth with his again.

He presses her up against a brick building, and she starts to unbutton his pants, but not before pulling the hoody over his head and throwing it to the ground. She's wearing a skirt, so all he has to do is pull her underwear to the side, and then he's entering her. The two don't try to muffle their screams as Lucas pumps into her. And as they each climax together, they both let out one more scream, before collapsing from the exhaustion of what they've just done.

"Damn," Lucas breaths out, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah,"

It's a moment before they composing themselves, and before Lucas remembers his hoody is no longer covering his torso, Brooke snatches it from the ground and is placing it over her head. "Thank-you, Broody," she smiles sweetly, and turns to walk away.

Lucas sees that she's wearing his hoody, and only smiles at the fact. He sighs, knowing Brooke Davis will always have a piece of his heart, and there was nothing he could do about it. He thinks, maybe it won't even be that bad.

**I know you may be mad that I'm introducing Peyton the way that I am...but, I promise Peyton will only be a mere stepping stone for Lucas in realizing his real feelings...Although, it does sort of seem like he's done that at the end of this chapter...But, there's just a lot more he has to go through before he can be okay with what happened...and then there's Brooke side...and when you find that out, you'll understand why Brooke is the way she is right now. Anyway! Please review!**


End file.
